Repeat
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Doumeki ponders Watanuki's new stalker. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to CLAMP.  
Warnings: Implied shonen-ai via possessive Doumeki.  
Summary: Doumeki ponders Watanuki's new stalker._  
_Completed: February 1, 2010  
AN: Sorry this is late, guys. I was having some issues uploading. D: Fortunately, it looks like FF.N managed to get it all sorted out so please look forward to the daily pieces once more. :D

* * *

**Repeat  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

Doumeki had no idea who that boy was, but he decided right away that he didn't like him. Were he to be quite honest, he had no real reason to hate him. Certainly, he hadn't said anything to him or run into him – he hadn't exhibited any rudeness towards him in the least.

He didn't mind that the boy was dead or even that the boy was nosy and moving around all the time. He didn't even care that the boy caused trouble in the home economic room from time to time. There was, however, just one thing that he absolutely could not forgive, and that was a very, very important thing.

The boy was following Watanuki.

Of that he was certain. Although he could only see the boy from time to time through Watanuki's eye – whenever the idiot became agitated, really – all the facts were laid out before him. Something, after all, had been causing the usual crowd to back away from Watanuki, and something, after all, had been causing the unusual chill near the spiritual delicacy all day. And all of yesterday. And the day before that.

And several days before that.

It was with a blank face that Doumeki met the other boy for lunch. Himawari had excused herself, having explained that she needed to ask the teacher some questions about a topic she didn't quite understand. Watanuki had offered his services, as expected, but the girl had near-blinded him with one of her smiles and quite honestly fled.

Doumeki, though it may seem cruel, approved. He didn't dislike Himawari at all and felt sympathy when he was reminded of her condition. He did not, however, like the possible dangers she led Watanuki to. Although he himself was fairly safe from most of her odd power – most of it seemed to become neutralized with him – he didn't want to have to worry about it later.

And this meant he could focus on Watanuki's new friend.

"Who is he?" he nodded towards the general location he assumed the spirit to be in. For once, he didn't bother with the customary attention-grabber of "oi."

Watanuki started at the question, but answered swiftly enough. "He…found me last week," he explained quietly.

Doumeki stared at him for a moment. "And?"

The boy bristled. "And what?! What do you want?! _I can take care of myself!_"

The archer felt the air around him turn chilly despite the warm spring sun outside and the broken air conditioning units in the hallway. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Watanuki, warning him.

Unhappy with the situation – especially because it had been a _week_ – Doumeki nodded, coming to a satisfactory conclusion. The spirit hadn't disappeared to Watanuki when Doumeki had met with him which meant that it wasn't malicious but that didn't mean it could turn so. He wasn't sure how likely it was after a week of no ill intent but he didn't want to take any chances.

After all, the last time Watanuki had spent too much time with a spirit, he'd fallen ill and nearly died. Doumeki had made a choice there, and he'd make that choice again. Ahead of time, if necessary.

"I have practice today."

"And?" It was Watanuki's turn to ask the question, his expression curious.

"Wait for me to finish before leaving."

Watanuki scowled at him. "I don't need a babysitter! I'll be just fine!" He took a moment to glare at the other boy before turning his nose into the air, suddenly haughty. "I don't need you!"

Doumeki frowned before coming to a decision. When given a choice, he'd take the lesser of the two evils – in this case, the one he knew over the one he didn't.

"Kunogi will be there," he said simply.

The effects of those words were amazing. Immediately, Watanuki's countenance brightened before darkening abruptly and sharply becoming vibrant once more. Unconcerned with his actions so long as he'd secured the other boy's time, Doumeki began eating from the packed lunches Watanuki had brought.

It took several minutes for Watanuki to notice that Doumeki had been eating not from his requested lunch, but from Watanuki's.

The rant today, Doumeki mused, was longer than the usual lecture.


End file.
